


Flirt

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, M/M, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Simon is a waiter in a restaurant and gets an odd request.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Flirt

Simon loved his job.

His mother’s friend recently opened up a small cafe and he was hired to be a waiter. It was a small little hole in the wall with only a few regulars coming in and some new folk. His absolute favorite customer was a man in his thirties by the name of Aaron Burr. He was kind, sweet, tipped well, and would help Simon out with his future if he asked. Simon could sit and listen to Mr. Burr talk for hours. This day was like any other day. It was calm, quiet, and mainly consisted of Aaron Burr and a few others who came because of an early lunch break.

That’s when them four walk into the room.

Simon was thrown off but just grabbed his booklet and headed over to the booth in the corner that they claimed. The one sitting closest to the wall on Simon’s left had a goatee and shoulder-length hair. Next to him was a dark-skinned man who looked like he could destroy every last item in that place. Across from muscle man was a guy with tan skin, curly hair, and more freckles than the night had stars. Lastly, a mocha-skinned man with black hair in a bun and some scruff growing across his chin smiled a radiant smile.

“Hello, my name is Simon. What would you four like to drink today?”

“We would all like water, please.” Muscles answered. Freckles looked around the room, smiling when his eyes landed on someone.

“Excuse me, Simon. Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil by chance?” Simon grabbed an extra pencil and tore off a page of the order form. Freckles tore off a small piece and handed it to him after writing something on it. “Could you give this to the gentleman sitting alone on his computer?” Simon takes it and looks around. The only one on a computer is Mr. Burr. He walks over to the table. Aaron looks up.

“Simon! How can I help you.”

“Uhm. The gentleman at that table asked me to give this to you. It was the one with the freckles.” Aaron looks over and groans. He opens the paper and reads it aloud.

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.” Aaron looks forward, an exasperated look on his face. “That is number one on ‘stupid pick-up lines that will never work in real life’.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I can ask them to stop-”

“Don’t go through the trouble, Simon. I’ve been trying to get them to stop since we first met.”

“Alright. If you change your mind, just tell me. Now, I have to get water.” Simon walks back and gets four cups. He fills each of them and makes his way over to the four who were looking at the menu. “Here are your waters.”

“Thank you. How did he respond?”

“He said something along the lines of that is number one on ‘stupid pick-up lines that will never work in real life’.”

“I told you, John! Now, give me the paper, I’ll write this one.” Goatee told freckles (or, John). After some scribbling, he finished. “There! That one is a bit more creative.” And with that, they sent Simon on his way. He walked over to Aaron and dropped it off. Aaron picked it up, once more reading it aloud.

“I’m no mathematician, but I am rather great with numbers. Give me yours and I’ll show you what I can do.” Aaron put the paper on top of the other one and laughed. “At least that one is a bit more creative.” Simon chuckled.

“Oh no! I didn’t even get their order.” Simon sped walked back to the table, just as the muscle one finished writing something down.

“Aaron is smart. We need to think of less basic pickup lines. This one might work.” He finished writing and looked up to see Simon. “Can you give this to him, please?”

“Sure. But can I take your orders first?”

“We actually didn’t really come to eat. It’s really embarrassing but we just wanted to flirt with him. I’ll still leave a tip, I promise. And it’ll be a good tip too.” Simon laughed and went back to Aaron.

“Here.”

“Have you heard of Stendhal syndrome? It’s a mental illness in which one passes out when in the presence of true beauty, usually art or architecture. Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you. How many people have fainted when they saw you?”

“That one’s actually cute.”

“It is, but they can stop sending you back and forth.” Aaron gets up, going to that table. Simon follows close behind as he stops in front of the booth. The four smile up innocently. “What do you want?”

“Well, the four of us were planning on heading out this weekend and were wondering if you would be willing to join us? Just us. It would be a house out in the country, no traffic, no neighbors. Just us, on a farm. There are horses, goats, and chickens. Not another human soul in ten miles. Nobody would be able to hear anything that we say or do in or around that house.” John answers. Aaron rolls his eyes.

“We’ve been married for seven years. If you guys wanted to have sex, you could’ve just asked.” Simon’s eyes go and wide as saucers and the four breaks out laughing. Aaron stands there with a straight face as usual. The muscle one calms down and looks at Aaron.

“Aaron Burr, our lovely husband. Would you be so kind as to bless us with your presence this weekend on a little farmhouse?”

“Yeah, sure. As long as you four leave and let me finish up my work.” The goatee jumps up and leaps off the back of the booth.

“Then it’s a date! We’ll see you tonight at home. Hercules is making hamburgers.” Aaron smiles and turns to leave. He turns back one last time.

“Laf, are you alright?” He is met with silence. “Lafayette?”

“MOND DIEU! Finally! I have been jinxed for the past two hours, just waiting for somebody to say any one of my names.” Aaron laughs under his breath and heads back to his seat.

“It’s a shame it wasn’t Alex who was jinxed.”

“Excuse you!”

Ah, yes. Simon loved his job.


End file.
